1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of operating a semiconductor device, and more particularly to minimizing power consumption in a mobile or portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The battery life of a mobile or portable device, in which a mobile telecommunications system on chip (hereinafter, “mobile SoC”) is used, is closely related to the amount of power consumed by the mobile SoC. Thus, there is a need for systems, apparatuses, and methods that minimize the power consumed by the mobile SoC when the mobile SoC is neither completely powered on nor completely powered off, such as when the mobile device is in standby mode. Hereinafter, “standby mode” or “standby” may mean any state of the mobile SoC that is neither completely powered on nor completely powered off.